


Light me up (and blow me out)

by mashmash



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grinding, Just a little bit of fluff and humor just because, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Roommates, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Minhyuk dealing with Changkyun's bet ends up being more difficult than he initially thought.





	Light me up (and blow me out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!
> 
> Another kinktober kink, I have been writing for it all these days but since I'm lazy, I haven't uploaded any of them still. I need to proofread and ugh I'm not up for it. Never. 
> 
> But here's this smol thing I came up with bc changhyuk fucking everywhere they deem possible is my kink. Also, begging was the kink written in this fic for kinktober's day 2. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> <3

 

 

 

“You know you can’t resist my body, hyung,” Changkyun claims without looking at Minhyuk, searching for something that isn’t milk but it’s refreshing enough for this scorching hot day in their fridge. Minhyuk is sitting on the kitchen counter, legs dangling, eyes glaring towards the younger man with a smirk. 

 

“That’s what  _ you  _ think, and what you think is  _ wrong, _ ” he jumps down from where he was seated for the last fifteen minutes, going behind Changkyun to grab the milk carton, downing half of it in one go, some drops of the white liquid running down his chin and neck and staining his (Changkyun’s) shirt. He puts it back in the fridge, Changkyun still searching behind forgotten tupperware and leftovers. He stops just to smirk back at Minhyuk, his eyes falling on the stains on his collar. He rolls his eyes and averts them back to the fridge, where he finally spots a white can of soda hidden behind some bell peppers. He cracks it open and then his undivided attention is back on Minhyuk. 

 

“Hyung, come on, don’t be stubborn. You literally made me cum in my pants when we were at a family dinner in Christmas last year, just because my thigh brushed yours  _ once. _ ”

 

“Twice. That was twice.”

 

“My point still stands, Minhyuk-hyung.”

 

Minhyuk grunts and glares at his boyfriend once again, stealing his soda can to have a sip as well, Changkyun raising an eyebrow in irritation because he had been searching for that for almost ten minutes and Minhyuk’s “small” gulps are actually gigantic. 

 

“I’m not that thirsty all the time and you know it, Changkyun. You’re the one always riling me up because you can’t resist me.  _ You, _ ” Minhyuk points at him, accusatory tone on, his eyes glaring slits, “are the one who can’t resist my body.” He leaves the kitchen with this statement, pacing triumphantly towards the worn out couch and plopping on it, the pillows dipping under his weight as he crosses his legs and his elbows under his head. Changkyun shakes his head in frustration; has he ever won an argument with Minhyuk? Even when he is right, this guy always finds a way to turn the tables to his favor.  _ But not this time,  _ Changkyun thinks as he follows his boyfriend to the living room, straddling his hips on the couch and making him grunt and smirk.

 

“Then how about a bet?”

 

Minhyuk’s head tilts and that’s a cue for Changkyun to continue.

 

“We have a date at the mall this weekend, don’t we?”

 

“We do. We’ll go to watch that Marvel movie you like.”

 

“We will. So. During this date, if you ever beg for me to touch you, you will lose. If you can last all night without begging once, you’ll win.”

 

Minhyuk pretends to think about it for quite some seconds even though Changkyun knows he has already agreed in his mind. He knows him. He can’t say no to a challenge. 

 

“And what will  _ I  _ win if I manage to do that?”

 

This time it takes Changkyun some seconds to answer.

 

“I’ll let you fuck me in these wolf ears you had bought for Halloween last year.  _ And  _ the collar.”

 

He swears that he hasn’t seen Minhyuk’s eyes shine with this kind of glint before as he gives him his hand to seal the deal. 

  
  


Minhyuk can probably feel that he won’t get to see that collar around his boyfriend’s slender neck anytime soon when Changkyun brushes his fingers under his shirt as they wait in line for snacks at the cinema. 

 

“C-caramel popcorn and a l-large cola, please.”

 

“Nachos for me.”

 

His voice cracks when nails graze against his sides and he knows that the bet won’t be that easy to win after all. 

 

“Here’s your order, have fun watching!”

 

“Take these, baby.”

 

Changkyun winks as he gives him his food and he spanks him softly before he starts munching on his nachos, a smirk on his face as he walks towards the projection room and to their seats. 

 

One hour into the movie and his popcorn are reaching the bottom of the box, when Changkyun’s hand grabs it away from his lap. 

 

“Changkyun what the hell I wasn’t don-”

 

His whisper becomes a quiet hiss when Changkyun’s hand is on his lap instead, clawing on his thin but meaty thigh, rubbing circles while his breath is hot against Minhyuk’s neck. That’s fine, he can handle that. The movie is more than interesting after all, and he’s not in the mood for popcorn anymore. 

 

The hand is moving between his legs, teasing all the right places except for the one Minhyuk really  _ does  _ need him to be, pinching and pressing. No, he doesn’t need him there after all. He surely doesn’t. Except for the fact that he does, because his cock is not soft anymore in his pants and his brain is straying from the flashing fight going on in front of him on the huge screen. It is starting to focus more on the tingling sensation his boyfriend’s hands cause and he would better flee from that damn cinema and never come back rather than lose this bet. He internally scolds himself for being so lust driven and tries to focus on the Mjolnir instead of Changkyun’s neck kisses that send lightning down his spine. 

 

“Woah, this movie was  _ crazy,  _ Thor is just,  _ so  _ damn good, right Minhyuk-hyung?”

 

Changkyun is sucking the last sip of cola from Minhyuk’s cup as they are walking out of the room, throwing it on a trashcan on their way out. Minhyuk couldn’t continue drinking, afraid that his hands would betray him and touch elsewhere instead of the cup. He really doesn’t trust himself right now. But the night is not that long and his pants are not too tight anymore so he may as well leave himself some room to breathe.  _ You did great, Minhyuk,  _ he tells himself. On other circumstances, he would have fallen on his knees unzipping Changkyun’s pants with his teeth right when Changkyun’s index would touch his thigh. Maybe he is as thirsty as his boyfriend suggests after all.

 

“Hey, hyung! Let’s go and check that out!” 

 

Lost in his self praise and thoughts he barely notices Changkyun running closer to the mall’s arcade, bright neon lights and deafening ringing sounds from all the different machines echoing as he walks closer. They stop in front of a claw machine, limited edition plushie merch from today’s movie inside the glass box. Changkyun’s eyes are glistening with want and something else that Minhyuk doesn’t catch because he can’t resist him when he’s pouty and needy. He takes out the needed coins and slips them into the slot, the machine coming to life pretty loudly. 

 

“Hyung! You have a timer! Hurry! I want the hammer!”

 

He tries to maneuver the claw around until he finds the right angle but he’s hesitant and his boyfriend’s grunts about the time and the wrong placement aren’t helping. 

 

“Ugh, that’s not how it’s done, Minhyuk-hyung. Let me show you.”

 

He feels Changkyun’s sweater clad upper body against his, wide shoulders and lean waist, arm wrapping around his side and reaching the small lever, pushing Minhyuk against the front of the machine more. He can sense Changkyun’s concentrated face; biting his lip as he moves the claw exactly above the prize he wants to get. He almost thinks that he’s acting cute, but that’s when he feels Changkyun’s lower half being pressed more and more against his ass by the second, the boy rolling his hips right on Minhyuk’s as he’s trying to get the plushie. 

 

“C-changkyun, you fuck-”

 

“Shhh, hyung, I’m trying to focus.”

 

His free arm is now moving against his side as well to trap him between Changkyun’s chest and the machine, his boyfriend’s hips continuing their slow rhythm along with Changkyun’s hand movements on the lever. His lips are on Minhyuk’s exposed neck, nibbling and sucking, and Minhyuk is thinking that maybe the boy has his damn eyes closed by now, not giving a damn about the game anymore. He gets sure when he can feel his bulge more against his jeans clad asscheeks, semi hard but  _ there.  _ He snaps and presses the claw machine button down hard, the claw landing on a small figure of the Hulk and failing to grab on something other than air. 

 

“I wanted this toy a lot, Minhyuk-hyung, what are you doing?”

 

“Shut up, Changkyun, and just follow me, dammit!”

 

Changkyun’s eyes are opening holes into his back and he can  _ feel  _ the boy’s huge smirk plastered on his beautiful face as he grabs him from his hand tightly and starts walking, heading towards a large photo booth. He takes out the last coins he had in his pockets and shoves them in the slots once again, almost dropping them before he pushes Changkyun behind the long red curtain and in the booth, closing it behind them and leaving them in the dim light of the small screen. 

 

“Aw, Minhyukkie-hyung, you wanted pictures! That’s pretty cute, even for y-”

 

Minhyuk’s fingers are already working on his zipper as his other hand wraps around Changkyun’s honey blonde locks. 

 

“Shut up and suck me off. Now, Changkyun.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t even have to ask twice before Changkyun is on his knees and between his legs on the crammed space, pushing Minhyuk’s fingers away so he can tuck his cock out himself, wrapping his warm fingers around the shaft immediately. 

 

“Thought you’d never ask. You were late, hyung.”

 

“Just. Don’t talk. Do what I told you to do. You’ve done enough by yourself already.”

 

“But,  _ baby _ , you know that’s not right,” his hand is not moving from its place on Minhyuk’s cock, feeling it twitching and growing harder and harder under his digits, “we had agreed on something. I won’t touch you like you want to till you say it. You know what.”

 

Minhyuk’s grunt is so loud that Changkyun is worried that they might get caught even in this noisy arcade. 

 

“Stop acting like you don’t want to choke on it, Kyun.”

 

“Stop acting like you never agreed to the fucking bet, hyung.”

 

The mere seconds the two of them just sit there, Changkyun on his knees with that shit eating grin on his face and Minhyuk just shooting pure fire with his eyes towards him seem like an eternity to both of them. But a bet is a bet. And he already knew he was going to be the loser from the start. 

 

“Okay, fucking  _ hell,  _ Changkyun,  _ please,  _ blow me. Like,  _ please,  _ you got me so hard out there. You can’t just leave me like that. Please.”

 

Changkyun’s grin somehow turns even wider even though it seemed impossible as his hand  _ finally  _ moves on Minhyuk’s cock, making him sigh in utmost relief as he can get the friction he wanted since they stepped foot into this mall. Changkyun’s fingers always work miracles, thumb brushing over the tip slicking the shaft and fist tugging just like Minhyuk loves it, just how it drives him crazy. 

 

And when his warm, long tongue is wrapping around the crown, sucking and lapping, Minhyuk can probably be heard louder than the DDR machine playing the catchiest pop song outside the booth. Changkyun’s mouth feels almost divine, tight and wet, his tip hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat as he takes him all in, muffled choking sounds almost inaudible. 

 

But Changkyun never stops there. When he just  _ knows  _ Minhyuk is about to come right into his mouth he pulls back, saliva connecting his tongue with Minhyuk’s dick before he wipes his mouth with the back of hand, doe but lewd eyes looking up as his fingers are wrapping around the saliva-slicked cock. 

 

“Are you going to come, hyung? But...I’m not sure I’m convinced that you’ve accepted your defeat and all…”

 

The lilt of his voice is adding to Minhyuk’s torture, quick flicks of Changkyun’s wrist bringing him closer and closer to release but his words suggesting otherwise.

 

“Don’t stop, tell me you won’t stop, Changkyunnie-”

 

“I don’t know, hyung...maybe I should…”

 

His tugs are becoming slower and slower but the fake pout on his face intensifies, making Minhyuk writhe. He  _ will  _ come right there, in this photo booth, today. Right where he can hear people passing by, surely being able to listen to his moans if they try to concentrate a bit more. Right where he doesn’t try to hide anything because, yes, he is thirsty for Changkyun’s touches and body, and he can’t really hide it. Especially when he wants to come so desperately on his boyfriend’s beautiful lips. 

 

So, he says the word the boy he wants to hear the most. Fuck this bet and fuck his pride.

 

“Please, Changkyunnie, I wanna come. Fuck, wanna come now. Don’t stop, please,  _ please.  _ Make me come.”

 

The satisfied smile on his boyfriend’s face right before his tongue sticks out and his hand moves faster than before, make Minhyuk just melt on his small seat, this release of his body eventually bringing him on the edge as well.

 

He spills on Changkyun’s tongue and lips, the boy taking everything in without letting anything fall off his sinful mouth, his tongue licking on his red, slicked lips and his mouth opening wide, just to show Minhyuk that he’s done well. Changkyun’s always being a praise seeker. 

 

Minhyuk soon enough notices that Changkyun’s other hand has been busy with his own erection, no longer hard under his jeans but fresh come in his underwear. Changkyun’s always enjoyed being a pleaser as well. 

 

“We should take these pictures after all, hyung, we paid for them,” he says as he stands up and takes his place next to his boyfriend again, hair messy and lips abused but smile bright nonetheless. They press the button but it doesn’t work; the pictures have already been taken, it says. They both imagine what this should mean, as they spring out of their seats and go out, Minhyuk’s hand grabbing the picture strips from the machine. 

 

“Well, at least we took some, right?” 

 

“You took some. That’s you and your cock there. Not me.”

 

“Let the loser live, will you? Let’s go.”

 

He shoves the shameful pictures inside his back pocket, later ending up in both their wallets as mementos, as they walk out of the mall holding hands.

 

He fucks Changkyun until he begs back thrice that night, and he knows, that in this bet they were both losers from the start anyways. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be kinky @mashirakos on twt together owo


End file.
